


Soaked

by SaraJaye



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Near Future, Outdoor Sex, Rain, Romance, Sensation Play, Teasing, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainy days were good for so many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaked

Cold. Wet. Slippery. On any other day or for any other person the rain would have been a bother, but for Ash and Misty it was the exact opposite for two reasons.

One, it had been boiling hot for the past week and everyone was sick of sweating, applying and re-applying sunscreen and cuddling up to blocks of ice which melted too quickly. The rain was a sudden and welcome surprise that morning.

Two, and more importantly, rain made Misty horny. And to a seventeen-year-old boy, a horny girlfriend was a sweet bonus. Especially a horny girlfriend running around in nothing but a soaked white tank top and tight denim shorts. Who had purposely slowed down and let him tackle her at least six times that morning, when she wasn't tackling _him._

And Misty knew it. She knew how horny the rain made her, and how horny it made Ash by proxy. It was why she'd chosen to wear such an old, skimpy tank top that barely fit her. Why she hadn't bothered to wear any underwear. And as he tackled her to the wet grass once more, she could feel his arousal pressing against her. He wasn't wearing any underwear either, she could tell.

Time to take this to the next level, she decided, and ground herself against him.

" _Oh._ " He grinned down at her. "You trying to tell me something, Misty?" He wasn't nearly as dense as he was when they were kids, but he liked to pretend every now and then just to drive her crazy. It was a little joke between them these days.

"I don't know, Ash," she murmured, suppressing a moan as his hardness rubbed against the heat building between her legs. "Maybe there's better things we can be doing than just running around." Ash grinned, returning her grind with one of his own; she bit her lip to avoid crying out. He was so close, yet so far through the soaked denim barrier of their shorts.

"Better things?" he asked, pressing a kiss to her neck. "Such as taking these clothes off and doing it right here and now?" Oh, _yes._ Ash was as hot-blooded and straightforward in bed as he was in his training, but in bed it could only lead to good things.

"Mm..." She ran a teasing hand through his hair, knocking his cap off his head. "Good answer." The rest of their clothes followed his cap onto the ground, and she flipped him over so that she was straddling him. With a swift push he was inside her, one hand settling on her hip and the other grasping her breast as she began to ride him.

It was hot, wet, slippery and nothing short of amazing. The rain fell more heavily every second, beating on her skin; the grass tickled her bare legs, his voice gasping her name was music to her ears and the smell of sweat mixed with arousal flooded her senses. It was always good with Ash, but right now with the rain and their scents and the grass it could only be described as transcendent.

"Misty," he groaned, the hand on her hip moving down her stomach. "Misty, I think..." A small orgasm rocked her as his fingers made contact where they were joined. "I want you to come...again and again and again!" he shouted.

" _Ash-!_ " She gripped his shoulders for leverage, rocking her hips against him as he continued to thrust. She did, several more times before he finally released into her with a shout, triggering her final and most explosive climax before she collapsed against him. When she finally came down, she smiled lovingly up at him...his post-sex expression was almost adorable.

"I'd say that was long overdue, wouldn't you?"

"What, the sex or the rain?" He was teasing again, and she couldn't help reaching up to playfully smack him.

"You know, it's going to be like this all day. And everyone else is in the villa doing their own thing," she said.

"But what about the Pokemon?" Ash asked. Misty rolled her eyes.

"Even now that's all you can think about?"

"Well, someone's gotta feed them!"

"Brock will," she said. "And considering it's Brock I'm sure he'll understand why we spent the whole day out here. Besides..." She smirked. "He owes us after he took May to the hot springs a few weeks ago and left us to take care of _their_ Pokemon." Ash laughed.

"You're right, he does."

"So..." She traced a finger around one of his nipples. "You up for another round?"

His response was to flip them over, pressing her back against the wet grass and capturing her lips in a kiss as his fingers teased between her legs. Already she could feel the heat rising again, and hoped they really _could_ keep this up until sunset.


End file.
